I must be Dreaming
by anGel of muZique17
Summary: After witnessing her father commit a hanous act, Kagome goes insane. Can Inyasha figure out whats going on and protect her from both her mad father...and her own mind? Songfic to Evanescences, I must be dreaming INUKAG fic summaries suck hard
1. Chapter 1 the begining

I MUST BE DREAMING Summary- After witnessing her father brutaly murder a woman, kagome is tramatized. How can Inuyasha save kagome before she does the unthinkable? WARNING! contains anorexia, cutting,  
possible rape, and language. Read at own risk

this is my first fic, my account is new, bear with meP

i would really appreciate reviwes and comments

they mean alot

thanx D -anGel of Muzique

"How canI pretend that i dont see, what you hide so carelessly I saw her bleed You heard me breathe And i froze inside myself and turned away I must be dreaming"

It was the midle of the night. Kagome awoke to what she thought was a scream. At first, she thought it was nothing. After she heard it again, another pained cry, she thought that her family must be in trouble. silently, she crept down the stairs from her room, and followed what she thought were voices. "its coming from the basement" she thought to herself. Slowly, silently, she opened the basement door and crept down the first few steps, until she could clearly see what was happening. A woman lay handcuffed on the floor. Her face was bruised and bloody, her eyes focused on the dark figure in front of her. It was Dr. Higurashi,Kagome's father.

"Let me go! You sick bastard, LET ME GO"  
"Since when did you give the orders, Sakura"  
"How do you know my name! How do you know me! Who are you? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

"SHUT UP!" He slapped her hard across ther face, the blood already present flying across the room. Her head snapped back sharply. Kagome's eyes were wide in shock.

"Oni!" Sakura cried, tears straming down her face. "dEVIL!" he seemed pleased with this response. he smiled at her, the coldest, sickest smile Kagome had ever seen."Daddy?" she thought to herself. She wanted so badly to run away, to grab Souta and flee for their lives. But her feet were glued to the spot, her eyes mesmerized to the scene, and she felt trapped.

As Kagome stared in horror, her father gaged Sakura, and brought out an axe. "MMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH! mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmHHHHHHHHH!" poor Sakura muffled out, crying, begging for mercy. This seemed to excite Dr. Higurashi more, but he replied sternly, that cold smile still alive on his lips, "Quite down. My kids have school tomorrow! Dont want them to wake up, do you?" Kagome sucked in air the wrong way, and had difficulty breathing. She was hoping that her father was possesed by some demon, and that this was not really the man that had raised her. But that last comment, mentioning her and her younger brother, made her realize that the deamon WAS her father.

Kagome stood there in silence, watching her father ravish the poor stranger's body, giving in to his dark pleasures, the poor woman resisting him as much as she could, earning herself a few slaps.As Kagome watched with pleading eyes, Dr. Higurashi hacked at Sakura, limb by limb, her blood soaking the cold basement floor, her screams and sobs muffled by the gag in her mouth. Finally, her father, bored, slit her throat, her blood soaking her beautiful light brown hair.

After he was satisfied, he stuffed the body into three large garbage bags, and turned towards the stairs, where Kagome was stood. She pressed herself into the wall, hiding in the shadows. Her father held the body in his strong arms. As he drew closer to the stairs, Kagome sank to her knees and hid in the shadows, not daring to breathe. Her father walked right past her, and up the stairs.

Kagome followed him out into the woods, and silently watched him bury the corpse of that young woman, her eyes never off her father. She stared at him with terrified, pleading eyes. She was used to seeing murder victims in the horror movies on her usual saterday dates with her friends. But those seemed so...unreal to her, so distant, nothing she could possibly relate to. After all, her father was a rich, highly respected man, the head docter in the hopspital. He was handsome, funny, and cheerful, and would never hurt a fly,  
or so Kagome and everyone had thought.

After Kagome's father buried the body and threw the shovel into the river, he started on his way home. Kagome hid behind a tree as her father walked past, whistling a song he used to sing to Kagome and her little brother when they were little. "Pulling mussels from the shell" by Squeeze. (A.N-thats wut my daddy sings to me and my four brothers) Kagome pressed herself as close to the tree as humanly possible-thanking god that she was as thin as she was, for the tree was not that wide. He stoped right in front of the tree and Kagome's heart raced. She could sense her father's presence,and silently prayed to not be discovered. Dr. Higurashi moved on to the house.

Kagome snuck in through her bedroom window.She curled up anto a little ball and didnt even bother to close the window. And as she began to cry, it started to rain. The tears stained her pillows, and as her sobs grew louder,the rain poured down harder.

"we all live we all die that does not begin to justify you Its not what it seems not what you think NO i must be dreaming"

well, this is chapter one...how u like it so far?

-Angel of Muzique


	2. Chapter 2 secret

I MUST BE DREAMING CHAPTER TWO- Secret

"Even though ive got to tell someone tell them what I know you've done I fear you But spoken fears can come true"

When Kagome awoke the next morning, the first thing she rememberd from the night before was her fathers cold smile and poor Sakura's screams and sobs. While she showerd, she cried to herself, fearing the man she called father. But she cant indanger herself any more than she was just by living in his house, so she put on her blue mini skirt, a white blouse, and a red ribbon in her raven black hair, she smiled the brightest smile she could fake, although everything looked gray to her.

"Morning, Kagome!" her little brother Souta said, a mouth full of breakfast cereal. He had slept peacefully and had no idea what had happened the night before.

"Morning! I think I'll skip breakfast today, dad. I need to get to school early, I promised Yuka Id meet her before class." As she was about to leave the room, her father caught her arm. "Woah, slow down tiger!" He looked at her face, whice sent chills down her spine.

"You alright, Kagome? You look kinda plale there, kiddo." "Fine dad!" she replied, a little too quickly and a little too high pitched. "Hmmm...you have dark circles under your eyes...you sure you got enough sleep last nite, honey?" She stoped breathing at his words. 'Does he know I saw him?' she thought silently to herself. "I'm fine, dad, but i REALLY need to head out now. Bye!" she pulled away from her fathers eyes. Before he could put another word in, she was out the door and running down the steps of the family shrine to her high school, each step taking her away from that sick murderer. She didnt stop running until she reached the front gate of the school, and trying her best to keep back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

The first person she ran into was Sango, one of her best friends. "Kagome! Hey, calm down, girl, what happened?" "Nothing! Nothing at all happened!" she blurted, her face flushed from lying to her friend. "Kagome..." she adressed her in the stern but concerned voice she used when ever she wanted information from her.

"Sango! Nothings wrong, I'm fine! Everythings fine! Every god damn thing is fucking fine!" she screamed, and ran off into the school before Sango could question her any further.

She wasnt looking at where she was going. Unfortunatly for Kagome, her vision were blurry with fresh tears that threatend to fall from her face. Not looking where she was going, she accidently ran into the last person she'd ever want to run into in her currant state. "Inuyasha!"

"Always in a hurry, eh Kags? Hey, whats wrong?" She looked down at her feet, trying to hide her face from him. She couldnt lie to him, not after everything they've been through. He was her best friend, has been since they were little kids in nersery school. They were inseperable, even though they occasionally got into little fights over nothing. But after all those years, she could never lie to him, especially when she looked into those golden eyes of his.

Inuyasha was a half demon, the son of a human mother and a great demon father. After his parents death when he was only four years old, he went to the care of his full demon half brother Sesshomaru, who was 20 at the time. He thought Kagome and himself had something else in common-great fathers. As children, they used to pretend Kagome too, had a demon father. All fun and games back then, but now she felt the real truth in those words they used when ever they would start up another game, "Your evil demon father..."

"Kagome? You okay?" "Inuyasha..." she said softly.. 'Why is it so hard to lie to this guy?' She looked into his eyes and instantly knew the answer. She loved him.

Yes, its true. She fell in love with the hanyou as soon as she knew what love was. Oh, sure, shes had a thing for Hojo in 7th grade, and a little crush on Koga freshman for a few months, but after long thought, she realized that she was in love with Inuyasha, from the moment she met him, although she didnt realize it until middle of freshman year.

"What is so interesting about the floor, Kags?" he lifted her face up so that there eyes met, and she felt herself melting in those two golden orbs. Still, she couldnt tell him, and she didnt know what to do, so all she did was whisper "Im sorry" and run away from him.

"Kagome! Where the hell are you going!" he tried to follow her, but at that moment the bell rang, and the hall filled with all the highschool kids hurrying to get to their classes, blocking his way to Kagome.

The poor girl ran into the girls bathroom, sank to her knees in the small little stall, and cried some fresh tears. She wanted to tell him, so badly. She knew how protective he was, and knew he would take her in to live with him in his brothers house, not careing what Sesshomaru said. But she couldn't tell him. She didnt want to endanger him, even though he was a hanyou and could take care of himself. But she couldnt risk it. She couldnt tell him what she saw, because she didnt know if she even saw it in the first place. For now, at least, it was her secret, hers and her fathers, and no one else had the right to know.


	3. Chapter 3 inuyasha, the class clown

I Must Be Dreaming 

"Its not what you think Not what it seems I must be dreaming"

Chapter Three

Kagome silently ate her lunch, trying to avoid the questioning looks she got from her friends. She thought about what had happened earlier in sience class.  
(FLASHBACK)  
After she heard the bell ring, Kagome quickly dried her tears and rushed out of the bathroom. "I cant be late for class" she thought to herself. Her first block class, Science 101, was as loud and restless as any other day. Her worries flooded back to her as she remembered Inuyasha shared this class with her. She sat in her assigned seat, next to Inuyasha's, and counted her blessings that he was never in class on time, to delay any fight they may get into. She hoped that maybe he'll drop the subject. No such luck.  
"Kagome! Kagome! What happened this morning? Why were you crying?" Inuyasha bellowed out as he took his seat next to hers, oblivious that he was 10 minutes late and interupted the lesson. Their science teacher, Mr. Nosal, tapped his foot impatiently and cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, glad to have you join us." "Aw, it was nuthin, teach"  
"Well, if you would please keep your trap shut for the remainder of class, you may actually learn something."the class snickered, giving Inuyasha a goofy grin on his face." "Well, teach"  
"My name is not teach, sir, its Mr. Nosal"  
"Ok, MR. NOSAL, lemme ask you a question." "Of course"  
"Are all Americans as impatient and touchy as you are, or are you just speacial?" The class irrupted in laughter, with a few occasional shouts of, "Oh, man, Im selling tickets fer dis fight." or, "He schooled you, Nosal". Mr. Nosal was from Arazona, in the U.S, and he moved to tokyo to teach English. After a year of learning the launguage, he moved on to Science.  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
While all that went on, Kagome stared off into space, trapped into her own thoughts. What if what happened last night never happened, but only a result of a dream? But a part of her knew that it was no dream, but it truly happened. Her father brutaly raped and murdered a woman, who claimed not to even know him. She begged for her life! She pleaded for him to let her go, but he never did, he laughed at her pain. But it was to weird to believe. She wanted to believe it was a dream, that would make things so much easier. But...it did happen, no it didnt...but he couldnt, he would never...but I saw her, I saw where he buried her...he couldnt...these thoughts plauged her mind since she witnessed the dark deed. The very thought haunted her, filled her heart with terror. She was a miko, she should have felt an evil aura of some sort. Sappose she did, it didnt matter, she was so shocked she would not have even realized it as such. She was glad Mr. Nosal yelled at Inuyasha, so he wouldnt interogate her anymore. She hated lying to him, it disgusted her. Would she have told him? Probably not. But she was glad he didnt demand an answer, like he usually did. For now, at least, she was safe.

"Just in my mind Not real life I must be Dreaming"


End file.
